cssofandomcom-20200214-history
Civil Security Special Troopers
Information of C.S.S.T (Civil Security Special Troopers) C.S.S.T (Civil Security Special Troopers) was the idea made by UnKnowned (Maj. UnKnowned) who was the member of C.S.S.O and Lt. Kazi Darrette, The leader of C.S.S.O. The C.S.S.T is a Backup team/Secret team/Private team for C.S.S.O. The Person that can only recruit anyone to C.S.S.T is Kazi Darrette or UnKnowned. Their Purpose is the act as a backup team for C.S.S.O when needed. It only has a member for the time being and new members will be added after a short amount of time. The C.S.S.T is more of an offensive type than defensive. Before joining the C.S.S.T, a few test would be made and chosen by the leader of C.S.S.T before a person is officially the member of the C.S.S.T. The leader won't simply just recruit and join, but test are made. Test List There are 1-10 test. Test 1: Bravery [To check whether the person is brave enough to get killed by an enemy] Test 2: Loyalty [To check if the person to loyal enough to respect and follow orders of the leader of C.S.S.O and the leader of C.S.S.T] Test 3: Secretive [To check whether the person would be brave enough from telling the C.S.S.O and C.S.S.T secrets to an enemy clan when interrogated] Test 4: Friendly [To check whether the person would do its mission correctly wihout killing any hostiles or allies] Test 5: Smart [To check whether the person is smart enough to escape from a prison or getting away from interrogation] Test 6 - 10: [Will be made later as i couldn't decide which next test shall be made] Ranks The Leader of C.S.S.T: UnKnowned The Co-Leader of C.S.S.T: Lt. Kazi Darrette Fleet Admiral: Rikuo Nura Admiral: [Empty] Vice Admiral: [Empty] Rear Admiral: [Empty] Commander: [Empty] Lieutenant Commander: [Empty] General: [Empty] Vice General: [Empty] Lieutenant General: [Empty] Major General: [Empty] Colonel: [Empty] Lieutenant Colonel: Giorgo Lieutenant Colonel: Diamondback Major: [Empty] Captain: [Empty] Lieutenant: [Empty] First Lieutenant: [Empty] Second Lieutenant: [Empty] Master Chief Warrant Officer: [Empty] Chief Warrant Officer: [Empty] Warrant Officer: [Empty] Command Sergeant Major: [Empty] Master Sergeant: [Empty] Major Sergeant: Plazma_32 Sergeant First Class: [empty] Staff Sergeant: [Empty] Sergeant: MagicalWhiteLeaf Lance Corporal: [Empty] Corporal: [Empty] Specialist: [Empty] Veteran: Waret Officer Cadet: [Empty] Private First Class: [Empty] Private: [Empty] Recruit: Noble3, DRYKILLER21, Meckylecky123 Each Ranks Roles The Leader: The leader's role is to check any members of C.S.S.T are active or not. The leader also must guide any C.S.S.T members to success. Its role is the most important of any ranks. The Co-Leader: [Its role are not yet found] Fleet Admiral: Its role is to lead the entire army of C.S.S.T and make a strategy of defeating the enemy. (The highest rank of all) The Commander: Its only role is the lead the soldiers during the battlefield. General, Chief Warrant Officer, Captain, Major, Colonel, Lieutenant and Sergeant: Same role like the commander rank. Other Ranks: Ordinary members. Allies and Enemies Allies are: C.S.S.O (Civil Security Special Operations) AGSA (Anti-GSA) Hell Hounds SSA UACSSO (Undercover Agent Civil Security Spec Ops) Enemies are: None yet. News May 7 2012, Summer, 12.95am: The C.S.S.T Page was created by UnKnowned and Kazi May 8 2012, Summer, 11:40am: A Member named Noble3 joined C.S.S.T and officially accepted by UnKnowned. (We had a few test on Noble: The Bravery, Loyalty and Secretive). May 9 2012, Summer, 10:12am: A member named DRYKILLER spartan A04 joined C.S.S.T and officially accepted by UnKnowned after a few test are made (Bravery, Loyal, Smart and Secretive). May 9 2012, Summer, 11:30am: The members that joined C.S.S.T will be automatically be a part of C.S.S.O Members as well (If approved by Lt. Kazi Darrette). May 9 2012, Summer, 11:02pm: Maj. Nikuo Nura from C.S.S.O was officially accepted into the C.S.S.T as the Commander rank. May 9 2012, Summer, 11:02pm: MagicalWhiteLeaf was officially accepted into C.S.S.O and C.S.S.T (In C.S.S.T, as a sergeant) by UnKnowned and Kazi Darrette. May 10 2012, Summer, 10:18 AM: Agent. Jason bourne913 was added in wanted list for insulting UnKnowned and Rikuo Nura (Threatening us as well). May 10 2012, Summer, 10:34am: A member named WiiSlayer who was officially accepted as the lieutenant of C.S.S.T by UnKnowned. May 10 2012, Summer, 10:57am: Aaragorn1 is added to wanted list due threatening to clan war (probably) against C.S.S.O and C.S.S.T May 11 2012, Summer, 7:41pm: Maj UnKnown (Leader of C.S.S.T) officially won the election against Rikuo Nura (Major of C.S.S.O, Commander of C.S.S.T), and now is the Co-Leader of C.S.S.O May 15 2012, Summer, 8.15pm: UnKnowned recruited 2 ppl (C.S.S.O members) wihout test due to his lagging (Or maybe they are already a C.S.S.O member). May 15 2012, Summer, 8:17pm: UnKnowned had updated and had a major editing on the list of rankings. May 15 2012, Summer, 10:30pm: UnKnowned promoted Nikuo to Rear Admiral after he done some.. Requirements and approval to be Rear Admiral. May 15 2012, Summer, 11:21pm:Rikuo Nura officially accepted Meckylecky in C.S.S.T as the rank of Recruit, there were only three tests: Bravery, Loyalty and Secretive May 16 2012, Summer, 6:08pm: Plazma_32 is promoted to Major Sergeant and Diamondback is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel due to random reasons. May 16 2012, Summer, 9:42pm: UnKnown promoted Rikuo Nura to the rank of Vice Admiral due to boredom. May 17 2012, Summer, 10:48pm: UnKnown promoted Rikuo Nura to the rank of Admiral due to he thought that Rikuo deserves it. May 18 2012, Summer, 10:02pm: Rikuo Nura added The Real Master Cheif at the wanted list due to spawnkilling me and JMB, and doesn't care. May 21, 2012, Summer, 1:10 PM: Rikuo Nura added Cardia and spider3015 at the wanted list due to threatening Rikuo's real life, computer, laptop, family, and CSSF and CSST. (They are the most Wanted, kill them on every server even if you're a team, pick up a rocket launcher and shoot at their feet) Wanted List The wanted list is the list that must be killed on sight (No matter if its alive or dead). If you see them in this wanted list, kill them on sight, even if its a woman or a man. Kill on sight. Wanted List: Agent. Jason bourne913, aaragorn1, marty, The Real Master Cheif, spider3015, cardia C.S.S.T Gallery